In a general manner, the present disclosure is used in aircraft which have a braced wing and in which a brace extends between the wing and the fuselage at each side of the aircraft. More specifically, this configuration is observed in high-winged aircraft, that is to say, in which the wing is connected in an upper portion of the fuselage. The configuration is also observed in aircraft having wings of great extent, in particular prioritized to improve the fuel consumption of the aircraft. As a result of the great wingspan of the wing, rigid braces which are intended to support and distribute the loads applied to the wing are used.
Rigid braces are also used in high-winged aircraft using engines which have great diameters and which are received under each wing member, and, for example, a propeller type turboprop having a large diameter or a turbofan with a high level of dilution and therefore having a large diameter.
A brace is thus positioned at each side of the fuselage between the wing member and a lower portion of the fuselage. To this end, the brace is formed by a profile-member which extends longitudinally between a connection zone in the region of the wing and a connection zone with respect to the fuselage. In practice, each brace receives loads from the wing and transmits those loads to the fuselage.
The loads transmitted in this manner by the brace are mainly compression and/or traction forces. The brace which is loaded by compression forces must not become deformed between the wing and the fuselage and must in particular withstand buckling.
The structure of the brace is thus dimensioned mainly taking into account the loads to be supported in the aircraft during flight.
Furthermore, an aircraft is provided with one or more fluid transfer lines between the wing and the fuselage and more specifically between engines which are mounted under the wing and the fuselage. By way of non-limiting examples, an aircraft comprises an engine air removal line, a fuel pipe, a hydraulic line, etc.
To this end, an aircraft comprises a plurality of systems for routing fluid lines, being routed in each wing and being introduced in the region of the root in a pressurized zone of the cabin of the fuselage.